Present medical drugs have a predetermined therapeutic range in which the effects of taking the drug are beneficial. Under utilization of a drug may endanger the user with the drug's side effects without reaching levels necessary for a therapeutic action. On the other hand, over utilization may cause side effects or toxicity to a much greater extent than any possible benefit. Thus is critically important that a patient follow prescribed directions on medications, yet, frequently patients forget whether they have taken medication and either omit doses or repeat them. One of the major factors in a patient's non-compliance with the taking of medication is the problem of not remembering whether the medication was taken at the last scheduled dosage time.
This problem is particularly severe for elderly patients who are generally beset with multiple ailments requiring numerous drugs and directions. The fading memory and confusion that come with age further compound the problem. Oftentimes, elderly patients could well lead independent self-sufficient lives but for their inability to follow a therapeutic regimen necessary to their health and well-being. Caps of the “reminder” type will be an important adjunct in drug therapy as the number of elderly people increases and new potent drugs are utilized.
A considerable number of pill-timing schemes have been used to solve the problem of reminding a patient to take a dose of medicine or reminding him he has already taken that dose. The most used ones involve some scheme of compartmentalization of the necessary medication, such that the pills are placed in compartments labeled as to day, to dose number or time of day, or serially numbered. These devices are reasonably satisfactory if a responsible person is available and has the time and patience to fill the compartments properly.
Therefore, there is a need for a pill storage and dispensing device that will remember a pill taking regimen as well as remind a user that it is time to take medicine.